


Day in the Life

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Mystrade cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life

Sergeant Donovan had called Lestrade to a crime scene mere minutes before he set off to get ready for sleep leaving Lestrade to head up an investigation that lasted through the night and into evening of the next day. With Sherlock working on his own case and Mycroft in some foreign country Lestrade was left to solve the case on his own. With the murderer in custody in just under 18 hours Lestrade was finally able to go home and wait for his partner's return.

 Mycroft had been away negotiating defense policies for the past 3 weeks and was nearly asleep on his feet. He stopped for a brief conversation with his doorman on his way up to his flat that consisted of well placed hums on his part. He hoped Gregory would be home, they had only been able to talk a few times and he was ready to spend some time with his lover. As he unlocked the door he could here muffled snores from inside. Letting a small smile settle on him lips he walked through the foyer and into the small living room finding his lover rumpled and half asleep.

 "Hello, Gregory." he whispered while smoothing Greg's hair out of his eyes.

"Myc?" Greg asked groggily.

"Have you been asleep all day, love?"

"Only a few hours. Just wrapped up a case and came straight home." he explained, shuffling to one side of the couch to allow the other to sit.

"You solved this one quickly then, you didn't have case last time we talked." Mycroft sat and then pulled Greg's head into his lap and resumed petting his hair.

Greg let out a sleepy hum of approval, sinking deeper into comfort before asking, "How was the negotiation, anything exciting happen?" taking Mycroft's hand from his hair and leaving a kiss on his knuckles before letting it move back into place on his head.

"Nothing exciting. Just long and tedious. I would have been back last week if their staff was more organized." He let Greg take his hand and let a smile overtake his face when he felt the lips touch his knuckles.

"You look exhausted, love." Greg commented while stroking the dark circles under Mycroft's eyes.

"Yes there was not much time for sleep while I was away and when there was it was not a sufficient amount of time." Mycroft's eyes closed at the feeling of Greg's hands roaming his face. 

"Let's go to bed then. You can tell me all about the incompetence of the staff later." Greg stood and pulled Mycroft along with him. He started walking toward there bedroom half carrying the younger man with him. "Just a little bit farther and then we can sleep."

"Yes sleep sounds wonderful." Mycroft mumbled upon reaching the bedroom. Promptly shedding his clothes and falling into bed before Greg could even answer. With a small laugh Greg stripped down to his boxers and lay next to Mycroft in bed instantly tucking his head into his shoulder. All you could hear was the soft snores of the politician and the DI as they slept until morning.

Greg was the first one to wake the next morning, as per usual after Mycroft came back from business. Greg laid there in the comfort of the younger man's arms as he waited for his husband to wake. His head rested on Mycroft's chest listening to the man's steady heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of the soft slow breaths. Greg loved mornings where he could wake up and just lay with Mycroft. It didn't happen often and when it did it was usually after a long day for them both.

Mycroft started to wake an hour later with Greg still in his arms. "Hello, Gregory. Been awake long?" Mycroft asked groggily.

"'Bout an hour." Greg answered truthfully.

"You should have woken me. It must have been boring sitting here in silence for an hour." Mycroft admonished.

"I don't mind, love. I like being able to just lay with you." Greg said cuddling closer. "Do you have work today?"

"No, you're stuck with me all day."

"Good, we can lay here longer." Greg was glad he had Mycroft alone for the rest of the day. Mycroft needed a break and so did he. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr at http://di-greg-holmes.tumblr.com/.


End file.
